powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength/Absolute
The user''' possesses a limitless level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence.' The highest form of Enhanced Strength. Also Called * Cosmic Strength * Godlike Strength * Incalculable Strength * Infinite Strength * True Strength * Ultimate Strength * Unlimited Strength Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. Applications * Impale * Invulnerability (for the user's body to withstand the force of their power) * Pulverization * Razor Hand/Foot * Space-Time Slicing (tearing through space and time). * Vibration Emission Associations * Absolute Condition * Transcendent Physiology Limitations *Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. *The user may need to focus their force to do the required damage. *Those with Absolute Defense can possibly nullify the impact of the user's blow. Known Users *Heracles (''Greco-Roman Mythology); as the Greek and Roman God of Strength *Zeus (Greek Mythology) *Atlas (Greco-Roman Mythology); as the Greek Titan of Strength and Stamina *Thor (Norse Mythology); as a Norse God of Strength **Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics); with Belt of Strength and Warrior's Madness *Magni (Norse Mythology); as the younger Norse God of Strength *Cythonna (DC Comics); the Kryptonian Goddess of Ice and Death *Sentry (Marvel Comics); during the day *Void (Marvel Comics); during the night *Incredible Hulk (Marvel Comics); at ultimate rage level *Wielders of the Power Gem (Marvel Comics) *Superman-Prime/Clark Kent (DC One Million); as the Golden-God *Superman/Kal Kent (DC One Million); empowered by the Super-Sun *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Imperiex (DC Comics); through Entropy Manipulation *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Galactus (Marvel); full-strength with the Power Cosmic *Saitama (One punch man) *Super Sonic (Archie Sonic) *Hyper Knuckles (Archie Sonic) *Big the Cat (Archie Sonic) *Mighty (Archie Sonic); Though less than Big the Cat Gallery 280px-Thor_Odinson_(Earth-616)_008.jpg|Thor can lift planetary sized structures and can increase his already god-like strength to new heights by entering a berserker state known as Warrior's Madness 250px-Void.gif|The Void, also known as Dark Sentry, has virtually limitless strength upon reaching its full power 250px-Incredible_Hulk_Vol_3_1_Adams_Variant_Textless.jpg|The level of strength the Hulk can obtain has no finite boundary due to his boundless rage tied to his physical strength 250px-Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_123_Textless.jpg|Hercules is the Greek/Roman God of Strength which gives him strength that is only barely matched by Zeus himself 200px-Mantra_Asura.png|Asura can obtain limitless levels of strength by channeling the power of his rage throughout his body 250px-Silver Surfer 012.jpg|By channeling the Power Cosmic into his body, the Silver Surfer can reach limitless levels of strength Lopm_011_025-026.jpg|Saitama (One punch man) has his nickname 'One punch man' that has virtually limitless strength to distort anything. Category:Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Enhancements Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power